Maiden Ruin
is a Boss Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, she is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Maiden Ruin is a large Yo-kai that resembles a Shakōki-dogū. Her body looks similar to a dōtaku (Jōmon period bronze bell). Her clay body is of a greenish-blue color, with several darker and lighter decorations. There is a red light on her forehead, and a magenta colored wisp on top of her head. Her eyes appear to half-closed, her lids being of a light yellow color, with two more red lights acting as pupils. Her chest is decorated with three pink orbs, and she appears to be wearing two others as earrings. Her torso is vaguely bell-shaped, and she has no legs. Maiden Ruin will fiercely protect the ruins she is the guardian of. Despite this, she appears to have a habit of keeping intruders that happen to catch her fancy with her, to feel less lonely. Maiden Ruin has the ability to conjure up fire balls and use them to attack her enemies. She can also fire beams from her forehead, seal enemies in stone boxes, and use strange dancing to briefly immobilize enemies. Aside from her regular moves, she also has the ability to teleport herself. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 As of version 2.0, Maiden Ruin appears as an optional Boss Yo-kai. She can be fought in Busters T Mode, in the dungeon "Zenpoko Eifun 4". ''Yo-kai Watch animation'' Maiden Ruin debuted in episode 179, where she was protecting the . After Indiana Jaws accidentally activates a switch in the dungeon's treasure chamber, Maiden Ruin bursts from a wall and starts chasing him, Jibanyan T, and Komasan T, demanding that they return the treasure they took. They try charging the Yo-kai Magnum with Jibanyan T's energy, but it is not enough to defeat her. However, the treasure turns out to have been Meopatra's emblem, using her energy to charge the weapon proves to be far stronger, and manages to blast Maiden Ruin far away. Game Data Stats Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Movelist ||unknown|Short|}} ||Fire|Long|}} ||unknown|Single enemy|}} ||unknown|Short|Immobilizes opponents.}} ||unknown|Long|Fires a powerful beam from her forehead.}} Etymology "Dogushakkou" is derived from Shakoki-dogu. "Maiden Ruin" is a combination of maiden and ruin. It also sounds like "made in ruin". Origin Maiden Ruin is based on dogū, mysterious clay figurines from the Jōmon period that are theorized to be vessels for magic or purification rituals, but little to nothing is known of their true purpose. In particular she mimics the appearance of shakōki-dogū, or "goggle-eyed dogū", the most iconic and well known type. Pseudo-archaeologists believe them to be out-of-place artifacts, or even representations of ancient aliens. Trivia In other languages Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai